Anything but Mine
by musicequalslove
Summary: umm... it's about summer and its undeniable power to make people crazy
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Ash you know it would be awesome!"

He is right. A week away from this town would be awesome. Images of beaches, bars and babes run through my mind at a breath taking speed. I smile and look over at my partner in crime, "Okay man, if everyone can come up with some money we'll go."

"Fucking sweet! Let me go tell Glen!"

Ugh. Stupid boys. Aiden, my muscle head brother, is pumped and ready and jobless. I can hear our friend Sean's shouts of excitement; we will see how this turns out.

"Dude! We're here!"

Yes, our plan of worry free life actually came together. So here we are, on some beach in Cali. It's so nice, the warm air blowing through our hair and being able to shed the jeans and sweat shirts is priceless. We climb out of our little compact car and stretch our stiff legs. I can see the guys scouting out the female scene, ready to begin their hunt. I let out a soft giggle, "Come on idiots, let's unpack!" They shuffle back over to our death trap and carry our necessities to a secluded spot on the beach. We all peel off our clothes and start to lather up in our sun tan lotion. I spot a cute blonde playing around with a couple of her friends. This causes me to look over at our weapons to capture the ladies' attention. I see our radio, which causes me to reach into my pocket to make sure I have kept my IPod in this long journey. I finally find it and pull it out to hook it up. "So what's our first plan of attack gentleman?" They both shift their heads in my directions with sultry smiles on their faces. "Ladies first, you pick!" yells the smarter of the two, Glen. Hmm… I thinking some of Kenny Chesney would work well here. I mean come on: no shirts, no shoes, no problems right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you having fun sis?" I look over to my lovable roommate. He really saved me these past couple months. I needed to find myself and he showed up with a worn out map and a smile. He has been my roommate for about six months now. He really gets me; he takes me as I am: the good, the bad, and the ugly. "Of course I am Glen. I'm with my two favorite guys under the sun." He smiles with his big eyes and just looks out to the ocean. "Guys! Guys!" Aiden runs up with a face splitting smile, "I got some hotties to play a game of volleyball! Ya in?" Of course, his need for the chase has already got the best of him. I met Glen's eyes and look back at Aiden, "Hell yea man!"

Ocean air blows through my hair and I can feel the heat on my skin. I survey the scene; about five or six pretty girls are huddling together ready to get this game started. We take sides and get ready the game. I look to my right and see the same cute blonde from earlier. She has blonde straight hair, not to long not to short. Her body is nicely toned and tanned. I need to see her face, and finally she notices me. "Hi, I'm Ashley." I stick out my hand, covering half of the distance that separates us. A cute smile reaches her face and her baby blue eyes light up, "Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer." Her hand is small and soft. I give it a light squeeze and do my best half smile and look back towards the game.

I put my best game out there, I need to impress her. Of course, I talk a massive game to my boys. "Wow, you freaking suck dude!" Glen responds with a knowing smile and a soft, "Whatever." Aiden is too busy hitting on anything in range. The game slowly dissipates. I don't think anyone actually kept track of points. I keep taking sneaky glances at Spencer. We casually flirted as anyone would on the beach. The guys had already planned a get together in a couple hours with our beach babes. I'm so glad I didn't have to deal with an awkward goodbye with her. I give her a smirk and a whispered, "See ya later."


	3. Chapter 3

I wipe off the remaining steam from the mirror. I'm wearing a soft smirk trying to control the anxiety that is raging through my body. I'm so excited for tonight, Glen and I are not much for partying, but this week is a different situation. We are getting ready to go to this hot dance club, accompanied by the girls we met at the beach. The boys are running around, rifling through their suitcases. I'm dressed in my tight black band tee and a baggy pair of shorts. I keep having to remind myself to take steady breathes. I try working with my hair when Glen asks me about his shirt, I tell him that he looks good and to finish up. Aiden is already strutting around acting like he is the hottest thing on this planet. "God, he is such a muscle head." I hear Glen mutter under his breath. After we all wrap it up, we exit out of our hotel room and start our adventure.

Music is blasting out of the club. It makes my heart race. I can tell it has the same effect on the guys; they are bouncing on the heels of their feet. The girls from earlier are slowly approaching us. I subtly check out the group, my eyes finally landing on my initial target, Spencer. She looks amazing. She's in short shorts with a layered shirt on; a pair of flip flops completes her look. She catches my wondering eyes and when a blush covers her cheeks I know I'm completely busted. "Ladies! How's it going?" Aiden announces obnoxiously as he menacingly rubs his hands together. Soft murmurs come from a couple of girls, already swooned by his idiotic behavior. He turns and cocks his thumb towards the entrance, "Let's hit it!"

The club is crowded and loud. It feels intoxicating; besides the two shots I've already taken. We're all sitting at a booth; I can feel the heat radiating from everyone. I take a chance and glance at the girl next to me. She's conversing with one of her friends, every once in a while she'll let a girly giggle out. It is quite adorable. Everyone starts dissipating onto the dance floor. Hmm… to ask or not to ask… I look over at her and see her longingly looking amongst the crowd. I gently touch her arm, "Wanna dance?" She smiles and answers, "Yes!" She grabs my arm and drags me out to the floor. Trying to true to myself, I start busting out my goofy moves. She instantly loosens up and starts wildly dancing around with me. I think I like her even more now. The next song comes on and I settle down, looking straight into her eyes. We both gently sway to the music, with a couple of inches between us still. Someone bumps into me from behind, causing me to bump into her. We gaze into each other's eyes and start to dance a little closer this time. I can feel her hot breath; it has an oddly sweet smell. God I'm such a weirdo. Our bodies finally make contact and it is beyond amazing. I find an ounce of courage and swing behind her, putting my hands on her hips and pulling her into me. I'm waiting for her to freak out or pull away, but she doesn't, she just simply laces our hands together and sighs sweetly. My head is buzzing and soon the rest of my body follows suit. We finally break apart, almost dying of thirst. "Can I get you something to drink?" I ask her sweetly. "Yea, sure that would be great." She answers with a genuine smile. I return to the booth shortly after to find the whole group relaxing and chatting. I look over and see Spencer patting the spot next to her. I sit down and hand her the drink. There's that smile again, "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, did you like my little push?" A smirking Aiden asks. "That was you, what a dumbass! I almost trampled her!" I swat at his arm and start talking to Glen. "Hey bub, how's it hanging?" "Good, Good. I'm talking to the brunette. "He points over to the group of girls, I see the object of his affection talking with her friends. "She's cute bub, get her." I give him my best smile and then sip on my drink.

It is two o'clock, our little click still pushing strong. We once again find ourselves crammed into a booth. This time there is soft music playing and the smell of breakfast foods lingering in the air. I look across to find the beautiful blonde lost in her own thoughts. I giggle softly, but it stills brings her out of her trance. "Sorry, it's been a long day." "Oh, I defiantly get it. I'm exhausted to." She gives me a tired small and lets out a small yawn. "Hey guys, I think the girls are running on low, can we call it a night?" The guys take a look around; everybody's slouching with goofy looks on their faces. "Yea, let's head out." Glen finally says.

Their hotel is somewhat on the way to ours, and we all have our own motives for walking the girls back. I linger in the back of the group, trying to make easy conversation with Spencer. "So are you having fun?" "Oh, yea, you guys are great." Insert another sweet smile here. "Good, we're having a great time to." We continue walking in silence, it is oddly comfortable. We finally reach their hotel. Here we go, this is the defining moment. I step back and try to survey the scene. Aiden is groping one of the girls, wow already? Glen is sweet talking some girl and promises to see her tomorrow. I feel a soft touch on my shoulder, "So do I get to see you tomorrow?" Spencer asks shyly. "Of course, you have first dibs if you want them." I say sweetly. I smell what I now know as Spencer's wonderful scent; she kisses my cheek and then runs into the hotel.

"Ow, ow shorti! She is a hottie." Aiden says and throws his arm around shoulder. "Shut up, dude!" I say with a knowing smile. "We all did pretty well tonight. I'm excited for the rest of the week." I smile replaying the past twenty four hours in my head, "Me to man, me to."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother fucker! Wake up!" God they are so lazy. I'm up and ready for day two of our adventure. Aiden and Glen are both still unconscious. They finally wake and groggily get ready for breakfast. We eat as fast as we can and head towards the beach. The girls are already there strutting around in their bikinis. We settle down and sit on our towels, the girls automatically gravitating towards us. Spencer comes and sits down next to me. I smile, "Good morning sunshine." She blushes and whispers a good morning. God she is so cute. "How are ya feeling?" "Pretty good, I was so tired; it was good to get some sleep." "Yea, no kidding. It almost took an army to get the guys up." She smiles, and it makes the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. We all sit there and tell about our mid west adventures. "Remember New Year's Eve, god we partied for like three days straight." Glen exclaims excitedly. "It was so crazy. Like I would wake up and have no idea who was lying on my floor." I laugh after saying that. I look out to the ocean, really wanting to swim but not wanting to leave the group. A soft voice pulls me out of my reverie, "Wanna go swim?" I would always buckle under that blue eyes gaze. "Yes! Let's go." I grab her hand and run to the water. The waves hit me and take in a deep breath. She giggles and I swoon. She splashes me and we get into a play fight and I love it.

We're sitting in close proximity on our beach towels. I catch her looking at me. "So what is Ashley's story?" "Well muscle head Aiden is my brother, Glen is my roommate slash best friend. I'm going to school for photography. I love music. I don't know, what's your story?" "Well I live in Ohio, I'm a cheerleader. Chelsea, the one talking to Glen is my best friend. Umm… you'll have to wait for more personal info." A cute giggle ends her comment. Hmm… a cheerleader…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I feel like I'm not detailed enough, so I'm going to start taking more interest in minor stuff

The carnival lights can be seen from a mile down the board walk. The group is excitedly chat amongst themselves. "So is Spencer afraid of heights?" She gives me a quirky smile, "Um… defiantly not miss cheeky." I give her attitude a face splitting smile. God this has been the best two days of my life. The ocean air and scenery just sends me on a euphoric high. And then there is Spencer, she is extremely cute and actually has a personality. We casually touch but not much else, but you bet I want to kiss her, like all of the time actually. I am attracted to everything about her: her beautiful blue eyes, her toned body, gorgeous smile, she is perfect. "Hey space cadet? Where'd ya go?" Glen asks. "Nowhere bub, just having a good day." I smile my genuine smile and continue walking the Farris Wheel. "You're gonna ask her right?" Aiden wraps his arm around me and gives me an encouraging smile. "Of course man I'm on this." "Okay. You better be." He obviously sensed my nerves.

We finally reached the line. I check out the ride, defiantly a two seater. I take a deep breath and prepare for the moment of truth. The carnie asks for two more people. I look her way, her eyes meet mine and I somehow found some courage and stick out my hand. Thankfully she grabs it and we climb into the cart. "So I have a confession…" she whispers. "Okay, what is it?" "Well, I lied. I am kind of afraid of heights." An adorable blush crosses her face. "Oh… it's okay. I'm here." I grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Her body becomes less tense and she seems to relax. Score! "So is any lonely boy sitting back in Ohio waiting on you?" "Um… no not so much." She looks down shyly. "Hmm… they obviously don't know what they're missing in that state." She looks up and meets my eyes. Wow. Blue. Intense. That is all I can come with at moment. She leans in and so do I, but I'm not ready for the kill, so I rub my nose against hers. It feels so simple, yet so intimate. She pulls away smiling. God, she makes me swoon so hard. Somehow in our little moment, we failed to notice that the ride was over. "Come on ladies!" We scurry out and meet the rest of the group. Glen elbows me and winks. He can read me so well. I feel a warm hand slide into my hand. I look over to see her smiling shyly. I smile back and follow the rest of the group.

We're all sitting on a blanket, looking up to the sky. There is supposed to be a firework show in about five minutes. Everyone is coupled up. Spencer is lightly leaning against me. It is very comfortable. I feel her shiver. "You want my sweatshirt, I'm feeling really warm." "Are you sure?" "Yes. One hundred percent." I peel off my sweatshirt and hand it to her. She takes it with a grateful smile and slides it over her head. Of course she looks cute in it. Beyond cute actually. She looks over at me and I can't seem to look away. I'm entranced. Her baby blue eyes are gazing into mine. I can't help it; I lean in and my lips barely sweep hers. Everything goes blurry for a second, and then I hear a thundering in the sky. When I finally open my eyes, I see the sky lit in different colors. Yea, fireworks.


End file.
